A Christmas to Remember
by Ruthabellaaa
Summary: Written for the Winter Challenge on LJ. Ben loses his temper in Walmart and Dean take a leaf outta John's book. Lisa isn't too happy with his decision, leaving Dean to find a compromise. Contains corporal punishment of minor by authority figure.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Christmas to Remember (Winter Challenge 2014)**

**Author: Remisfriend26**

**Pairings: Dean/Ben**

**Characters: Dean, Ben, Lisa, Sam and Amelia mentioned**

**Type of Spanking: parental, discipline**

**Implement: hand**

**Summary: Dean isn't the only one who doesn't enjoy Christmas shopping. Ben hates being dragged round Walmart for the big Christmas food shop and makes his displeasure known throughout the store, much to Dean's embarrassment and Lisa distress.**

**Word Count: 2805 (for Part 1)**

**Written for: Winter 2014 Challenge **

**Team: New World Order Home**

The supermarket was mobbed. It was two weeks before Christmas and everyone was out trying to buy in snacks and treats for Christmas. Dean drove round the car park for the third time, trying to find a space. He finally struck lucky and pulled in between the lines, careful to leave room for his baby on either side. He put the brakes on and let out a sigh, pulling his jacket closer around him. Outside, snow was sprinkling the sidewalk, giving the air a cold chill that made Dean grit his teeth and wish he was back home in front of the fire.

_Home._

That was still a weird word. He'd spent so much of his life calling cramped, run down motel rooms home that he still couldn't believe he'd been with Lisa for a year now. He still hunted, though rarely, and he knew Sammy was the same. It was a nice change of pace for them, having beautiful women to come home to. It took some of the grimness out of the job somehow, especially when the nights were dark like they were now. Lisa took some of the bone deep chill away, and for that he would be eternally grateful.

Of course, Ben also took away some of the strain that life had placed on Dean's shoulder. Dean loved the kid like his own –still found it hard to believe Ben wasn't his kid with the amount they had in common- but he knew it didn't make a difference. Ben had inherited his love of cars and loved spending time with him, learning how to fix up the impala amongst other things. It reminded him of when Sammy was still young and had looked at him like he was some kind of God…

That had changed, when Sammy started to hit adolescence and frustratingly Ben was going through the same phase. It probably didn't help that things had gotten pretty serious, with Dean moving in and Sam and Amelia moving in further up the street. He could understand that Ben was used to having just his Mom and getting all her attention, but damn it- if he'd done have the shit the kid did when Dad was still around, he'd have been nursing a sore ass for days. Well, _had_ spent half his young life with his butt throbbing, but he'd learnt some manners eventually. Lisa let Ben away with anything: disrespect, disobedience, plain laziness… Her parenting skills consisted of fucking reasoning with him. Dean had been a damn twelve year old boy before, and he definitely hadn't been interested in reasoning with his Dad in the midst of a huff. Until Dad pulled out the big guns, but by then it was usually too late.

Dean had stepped in a few times, when he really felt it was necessary, but generally he liked to think he was pretty laidback. Not just some hard-ass who didn't understand how the kid felt. A couple of things really got on Dean's wick though, and when Ben stepped across the line, Dean had no qualms about hauling him right back to the right side of it. He'd made that clear when he moved in, much to Ben's disgust. Lisa hadn't been sure at first, but the results had been amazing and now it was an unspoken rule in their home. Ben knew what to expect if he went too far, as did his friends. It was commonplace amongst the kids' parents to dole out a sound punishment when it was called for, just like the old days.

Dean shook himself from his thoughts as a car flashed it's headlights at him, clearly hoping for a space. He took the key out the ignition, ignoring the driver's muted cursing, and steeled himself. He's promised Lisa he'd meet them after work to help with the Christmas food shop but wasn't looking forward to it… He hadn't had much experience with Christmas shopping, and if Thanksgiving had been any kind of warning, the next two hours of his life were not going to be something he'd fondly recollect… With a final sigh, he got out the car and gave Lisa a call.

It didn't take long to find the aisle she'd told him she was at, and he walked down the next aisle, rolling his eyes at the sound of a child and mother having a heated discussion. He wasn't expecting to see Ben practically shove his mom in a show of obvious temper. Lisa's stepped back, surprised, but didn't ream him out. Dean watched in disbelief as she told him off weakly, before pointing him towards the trolley. Ben scowled and stamped over to it, arms folded.

He caught sight of Dean and almost managed a smile. Dean caught his relieved expression and smiled automatically as the kid raced over to him. He easily caught the kid as Ben raced towards him, narrowly avoiding him knocking over a display. "Hey, kid. Careful or your mom'll kill us both…"

"Whatever… She sucks."

Dean leaned back to catch his eye and Ben scowled right back up at him. "Ben…"

"What? She does! We've been in forever…"

Dean bit back a smile. He didn't blame the kid for being bored, especially if he'd been dragged round the shop for as long as Dean expected he had. "I know, buddy. But I'm sure your mom won't be long…"

At that moment, Lisa glanced across at the trolley, noticing her son had wandered off. She glanced around worriedly, calling out his name in a panic. "Ben? Where are you?"

She turned and caught sight of Dean, a reassuring hand on Ben's shoulder and smiled in relief. "Dean! There you are… Ben, what did I tell you about staying by the trolley?!"

"But mom, I was just saying hi to Dean!"

Lisa frowned. "I told you…"

"Yeah, well, I wanted to talk to Dean."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Lisa, tightening his grip slightly. Ben winced at scowled at him, folding his arms stubbornly. Dean sighed. "Ben, watch how you talk to your Mom. She just doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Dean knew far too much about things going bump in the night to blame his partner for worrying. In fact, it was because of those things that he and Lisa had broken things off for a couple of years… He offered Ben a smile before the kid could say anything stupid. "Hey, Ben? How 'bout we go check out the video games and gadgets? Maybe we could see if there's anything cool to add to our collection…"

Ben's face lit up. He'd recently reached the age where games consoles were starting to become all the rage amongst his friends and Dean and Lisa were trying hard to keep up. Dean had been brought up without that stuff so figured boys could get on just fine without them, but Lisa liked to treat Ben so Dean had gotten used to the idea slowly but surely.

He stopped off to give Lisa a kiss and hug, ignoring Ben's protests. "Hey, babe. How was your day?" She greeted cheerfully, looping an arm round his neck. She loved the smell of motor oil and sweat and manliness on his clothes and breathed in the scent in delight. Dean grinned. "Sweaty. I had a machine that didn't want to play ball today, but we got there in the end… Hopefully I'll have her done by the weekend so I can take Saturday off."

Lisa beamed. Dean rarely managed to take time out at the weekends, so it was a rare treat for them. "Maybe we could go skating with Sam and Amelia. Ben's been begging me to take him to that big ice rink that's been set up in town."

Dean nodded his agreement, looking up with a frown when he heard Ben's voice snapping rudely at someone who stepped in his way. "Give me… I better go before he takes some unsuspecting old lady out. You should really be more firm with him, angel…"

Lisa pulled a face. "I hate getting mad at him. He doesn't mean to act out, babe. He's just bored. A new game for his console will cheer him right up, don't worry."

Dean raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced that was how it worked. His parents… Even when he was a toddler, his mom hadn't let him just snap at innocent bystanders at the shops. And his dad… Shit, he wouldn't have messed with the mighty John Winchester. Not in public. It didn't make a damn bit of difference to his father. Dean blushed in memory and gave Lisa a squeeze, darting after Ben who was now toe to toe with some elderly gentleman.

"…Boy, if you were mine, I'd…"

"Well I'm not yours!"

"Ben!"

Dean stepped between the two, keeping a tight hold on Ben's hood. "What's going on here?"

"Your boy's being a brat to my wife, that's what."

Dean sent Ben a questioning glance, ignoring the comment about being Ben's dad for the moment. He could mull over that later. "Ben?"

Ben scowled at the floor. "She was in my way…"

"Did you say excuse me?"

Ben huffed but didn't speak. Dean gave him a nudge, hoping to prompt an apology.

"Why should I? I wasn't the one shoving my trolley all over…"

"Benjamin Braeden, stop that nonsense now." Dean warned calmly, inserting some steel into his voice. Ben blinked, shooting a glance at Dean. Dean waited him out, meeting his gaze head on. Eventually Ben groaned, offering the couple a quiet, teenage-worthy apology.

Dean grit his teeth but knew it was the best he'd get so added his own, genuine apology to the mix. That seemed to ease the elderly pair, who settled after a few more scathing comments. Eventually Dean managed to guide Ben towards the Entertainment section, pausing long enough to warn Ben that he'd better curb his attitude. Ben didn't seem happy about being scolded publicly but wisely nodded and apologised in all the right places. When Dean let him go, he dashed towards the games and DVD's, like a kid at Christmas. Dean chuckled and followed him, enjoying seeing him so animated.

Ben even managed to forget his tantrum for half an hour, up until Dean told him he wasn't get the $40 game he'd chosen out of all the options. Dean knew it was one of the presents he'd chosen for he and Lisa to give the pre-teen but couldn't tell him that. Ben glared at him in outrage, fists clenched. "I'm getting it" He announced loudly, "Mom'll buy me it."

"No she won't, buddy."

"She will! I'll ask her now!"

"Ben, I said no."

"Screw you, Dean!"

Dean squared his shoulders then, eyebrows raised. "Seriously, Ben? You really want to pick a fight with me in the middle of Walmart?"

"You're being a jerk…. Just buy the damn game!"

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Admittedly, he'd said far worse at Ben's age but that had been part of a different upbringing and he'd been careful who he said those things to.

"No. Especially not when you're behaving like this. Stop it. Now…"

Ben stood and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then turned to the shelf and very deliberately pushed a stack of games off the shelf before moving to the films. Dean watched in horror as his unofficial son proceeded to ransack and shove at things in a temper that would have made Sam proud. It took him a few minute to snap out of his shocked daze, but when he did, he was livid. "Benjamin!"

Ben turned when Dean made a grab for him, throwing the game at him. Dean caught it quickly, somehow managing to simultaneously grab the furious kid. He saw a stepladder sitting in the corner of the section and decided enough was enough.

He looked round for a store clerk, wincing when Ben went so far as to bite him, quickly deciding he'd deal with damage control after he'd brought Lisa's boy down a peg or two.

"That was a mistake, dude. If I'd done that to my Dad, he'd kick my butt so I didn't sit comfortably for a week. You're headed the same way, buddy. Either this tantrum stops now, or I'm going to drag you to the kitchen department for a wooden spoon to knock some sense into you. Dean felt a few heads turn to watch them in shock but he didn't care. He was furious. And so incredibly mortified at the mess Ben had made. He'd told Lisa to stop spoiling the damn kid!

With that, he hauled Ben over to the makeshift seat in the corner and tugged him over his knee. Ben yelped as he fell across Dean's solid thighs. When he felt Dean wrap an arm around his waist he gulped.

The first smack made him hiss and kick but he didn't have time to protest. Dean set up a fast pace and it was all Ben could do not to burst into tears there and then. He tried to hold his breath, but he could tell from the force of the swats that Dean was mad at him and he hated disappointing Dean. Dean was the closest thing he'd ever had to a real Dad and the thought of letting him down brought tears to Ben's eyes. He felt his anger starting to dwindle as Dean's hand landed again and again against his vulnerable backside and thighs. He glanced up after a few minutes and realised that a number of people had paused in their shopping to nod approvingly at him upended after his tantrum.

He didn't even dare look at the mess he'd made. He could tell from Dean's reaction it was bad.

_Really_ bad.

He blushed bright red and tried to hide his face, starting to feel horrified. How could Dean be doing this to him? Why wasn't his Mom stopping Dean? It wasn't fair!

"DEAAAAAN! Stop already! Owwwww! I'll stop throwing things!"

Another sharp swat to his thighs.

"Owww, stop! You don't have to buy that game!"

"Damn straight I don't, Ben. And I'll decide when I'm done for now."

"But…. People are watching! Lemme up!"

"Good. Maybe that'll inspire you not to pull a stunt like that again in public."

"GET OFF ME!" Ben was close to panic. He'd never been punished in public before and he desperately wanted his Mom to come and make everything better. Dean heard the panic in Ben's voice, right before the tears and mass kicking started. Dean paused, holding Ben in place and waiting out the boy's panicked yells.

"You done?" He asked quietly when Ben seemed to have settled a bit.

Ben nodded then shook his head. "P…please let m…me up. I'll be good!"

"Are you going to behave until we get home and can talk about this properly?"

"B…but… D…D…Dean… You c-can't!"

"Watch me. You've been a brat ever since I got here, and it doesn't look like you'd been doing any better before then. Ben, you know better than to carry on like this. What if you'd thrown something and it had hit a kid and really hurt them? Or if someone had slipped on one of those box-sets and fallen?"

Ben sniffed, feeling well chastened. Dean sighed, rubbing a hand across his stubble. "Ben, I'm really disappointed in how you've behaved this afternoon. I know you're a better kid than this."

That did it.

Ben felt the tears trickle down his cheek, but didn't try to stop them. Dean felt the kid slump and had to hide his wince. He patted Ben's back quietly for a moment before speaking again.

"Come on, it'll be alright. You've earned yourself an early night but it's not the end of the world. We're gonna pick up all the stuff you've thrown on the floor, together. Okay? Then we'll go find your Mom. Sound good?" Dean asked, carefully helping Ben up and pulling the miserable boy into a hug.

Ben nodded silently, sniffing.

"Okay, good boy."

"Ben? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Ben looked up at the sound of his Mom's voice, reaching for her automatically. Lisa pulled him close, cuddling him close. "Mom…"

"I'm here, it's okay. What happened? Are you okay?"

"Dean hit me…"

Lisa shot a glare at Dean, eyes quietly accusing him.

Dean me her gaze steadily. "Ben, maybe you should tell her the whole story…"

Ben whimpered. He didn't want his mom to be mad at him like Dean was…

Dean slammed the door as he arrived home, trying to let out some of his frustration before Ben and Lisa got back. Lisa had been livid with him for spanking Ben, even though he'd openly told her he'd do it if Ben needed it. Worse yet, Dean had told Ben they'd talk properly at home, but he already knew Lisa was going to refuse to let him take Dean in hand.

Shopping had been awkward at best. Ben had clung to Lisa when Dean suggested he tell her the full story, and even after Ben had admitted his crimes, Lisa had still taken the kid's side and given Dean the damn cold shoulder.

They'd managed to combine forces enough to distract Ben and calm him down, but Lisa had told him under no uncertain times was Ben going home with him so he'd come home himself. He was hurt that she'd reacted; it had been commonplace for spanking to be used as a form of punishment so he didn't get what the big deal was.

Dean sighed, dragging a hand across his stubble. He needed to shave. Lisa preferred when he only had light stubble but right now he didn't give a damn. He decided to get started on dinner, pausing to flick the heating on. There was a chill in the air that made even Dean feel it, which was a rare novelty. He put on his favourite ACDC cd and started making his specialty, chili.

By the time Lisa and Ben arrived home, Dean was feeling a little calmer. The table was set and Dean was in much higher spirits. He was looking forward to dinner being finished so he could chill out with a movie and a beer and forget about his stressful afternoon.

They talked while they put groceries away, but Dean could quickly see that Lisa still had a bone to pick with him for taking matters into his own hands. Ben was still pretty subdued, trying to stick close to both adults without making it obvious what he was doing. Dinner was a sombre affair, and not even the pie could salvage things.

Eventually Dean sighed, putting down his fork. "Lisa…"

"Yes, honey?" Lisa asked levelly, looking at him expectantly.

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh come on, Lis…"

"What is it Dean?"

Ben sat silently, but as their conversation progressed, he started to get wound up. He made sure to scrape his plate loudly, clutching his fork so tightly he was convinced it would bend out of shape. Both Dean and Lisa noticed, but they were too annoyed with one another to tell him off. Eventually he slammed his own fork down, breathing heavily.

Dean and Lisa stopped abruptly, looking at him. "Stop it!"

"Ben?"

"Sweetie…"

"NO! Just stop it! It's my fault!" Ben snapped, pushing his plate away and standing up.

"Ben, honey…"

"Ben, could you go up to your room for a bit, kid? Get ready for bed and someone'll come up soon. Aright?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean slammed the door as he arrived home, trying to let out some of his frustration before Ben and Lisa got back. Lisa had been livid with him for spanking Ben, even though he'd openly told her he'd do it if Ben needed it. Worse yet, Dean had told Ben they'd talk properly at home, but he already knew Lisa was going to refuse to let him take Dean in hand.

Shopping had been awkward at best. Ben had clung to Lisa when Dean suggested he tell her the full story, and even after Ben had admitted his crimes, Lisa had still taken the kid's side and given Dean the damn cold shoulder.

They'd managed to combine forces enough to distract Ben and calm him down, but Lisa had told him under no uncertain times was Ben going home with him so he'd come home himself. He was hurt that she'd reacted; it had been commonplace for spanking to be used as a form of punishment so he didn't get what the big deal was.

Dean sighed, dragging a hand across his stubble. He needed to shave. Lisa preferred when he only had light stubble but right now he didn't give a damn. He decided to get started on dinner, pausing to flick the heating on. There was a chill in the air that made even Dean feel it, which was a rare novelty. He put on his favourite ACDC cd and started making his specialty, chili.

By the time Lisa and Ben arrived home, Dean was feeling a little calmer. The table was set and Dean was in much higher spirits. He was looking forward to dinner being finished so he could chill out with a movie and a beer and forget about his stressful afternoon.

They talked while they put groceries away, but Dean could quickly see that Lisa still had a bone to pick with him for taking matters into his own hands. Ben was still pretty subdued, trying to stick close to both adults without making it obvious what he was doing. Dinner was a sombre affair, and not even the pie could salvage things.

Eventually Dean sighed, putting down his fork. "Lisa…"

"Yes, honey?" Lisa asked levelly, looking at him expectantly.

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh come on, Lis…"

"What is it Dean?"

Ben sat silently, but as their conversation progressed, he started to get wound up. He made sure to scrape his plate loudly, clutching his fork so tightly he was convinced it would bend out of shape. Both Dean and Lisa noticed, but they were too annoyed with one another to tell him off. Eventually he slammed his own fork down, breathing heavily.

Dean and Lisa stopped abruptly, looking at him. "Stop it!"

"Ben?"

"Sweetie…"

"NO! Just stop it! It's my fault!" Ben snapped, pushing his plate away and standing up.

"Ben, honey…"

"Ben, could you go up to your room for a bit, kid? Get ready for bed and someone'll come up soon. Aright?"

Ben nodded, relieved to have a way to escape. Dean ignored Lisa's mutinous expression until he heard Ben's door close. Lisa stood abruptly, clearing the table. She made a big deal of snatching Dean's uneaten pie right from under him.

"Lisa, what the hell?"

"Don't what the hell me, Dean. Where the hell do you get off hitting my kid?"

"Well, you were hardly doing anything while he ran riot… The kid needs rules and consequences Lisa, he's a twelve year old boy."

"Oh, of course. Pull the bad parent card. Damn it, Dean! I did fine with him when you weren't here! I work hard to provide for him and give him the attention he missed out on without a father figure around. Then you walk in and totally undermine me!"

"I undermined you?! Could you have been any less damned supportive? This is how I was brought up. I got my ass kicked when I acted up. I did the only thing I've ever known because I didn't fancy making him do laps round Walmart in the damned snow! Because, if we're honest, twelve year old boys couldn't care less about calmly discussing what they're doing wrong."

Lisa glared at him and Dean inwardly cringed as the salt shaker caught his cheek. "Oww! Shit… Lisa, I'm sorry, alright? I'm not trying to upset you more, I'm just trying to explain why I did what I did…"

Lisa eyed him speculatively for a moment but eventually she sighed, losing a bit of her confrontational pose. "He was really upset after you… y'know. I hate seeing him like that."

Dean winced. "I know, babe. I just couldn't sit by while he was kicking off like that. I didn't grow up like that, I grew up in a family where you couldn't get away with time out and loads of warnings. I know you're not used to this approach but it's all I know."

"Dean…"

Dean could see she was struggling to accept his way of doing things and decided they both needed space to calm down. In many ways, becoming a two parent house had seemed effortless, but there were still times where things didn't go smoothly and the kinks hadn't been ironed out yet. He still felt annoyed Lisa hadn't backed him up, but when he looked at her from her side of things, he could understand why she felt so protective of Ben. It had only been the two of them for so long and he was determined to find a way to respect that without backing down completely. He just needed some time to think things through.

"I'm gonna head out for a bit, babe, calm down. I don't want things to get worse because I lose my temper. We can deal with this in the morning if need be, okay? Once we work out what the best thing to do is…"

Lisa bit her lip but nodded, "Okay… I'm sorry I hurt you. Um… I'll eee you later." She agreed, secretly relieved. She went to the kitchen and Dean let out the breath he'd been holding. He fucking hated hurting her feelings. Sometimes he wished he wasn't quite so stubborn, but that was life.

Dean grabbed his coat, keys, wallet and cell phone then headed out, too caught up in his thoughts to notice the screen door was half open. He walked into it, catching his sore cheek in the process. "Shit…"

He huffed and felt his cheek then stomped out, slamming the door behind him in his embarrassment, then headed for his baby. He wasn't even really sure where the hell he was going but he knew he had to go somewhere. And he needed alcohol. He needed to vent. He knew one place where he would get the right balance of sympathy and tough love so got in the car and drove through the neighbourhood until he reached Sam's.

He didn't bother calling to give his brother warning, instead figuring his brother was either home or he wasn't. He didn't expect Amelia to answer in a silk dressing gown and groaned when he realised his poor timing. "Shit… Sorry, I didn't realise… Tell Sammy I'll see him t…"

"Dean, what happened to your face? Are you okay? Come on in and let me take a look at it."

"Uh…" Dean looked uncomfortable at the thought of sitting in the same room as his prospective sister-in-law dressed like that but heard Sam with their dog and relaxed. "Thanks, I appreciate it. Been one of those days…"

"So I can see…" Amelia commented wryly, opening the door for him. "Take a seat. Sam? Can you get a couple beers out? And check the nachos, would you? Thanks babe. Now, what happened?"

Dean sighed, not sure he was ready to tell the story yet. "I spanked Ben." He admitted eventually, avoiding both Sam and Amelia's eyes. "In Walmart. He threw half a shelf's contents on the floor cause I wouldn't buy him a game I've got as part of his Christmas present, so I did what Dad would have done… Well, kind of. I told him he was in for another round before bed, which offended Lisa greatly. I tried to talk to her and she got upset and I had to get some fresh air before I lost it after the salt shaker hit me but I walked into the bloody door." Dean paused, taking a calming breath before continuing. "She does this all the damn time, lets him away with everything. He can be a sweet kid but he's freakin' eleven! He doesn't want to talk things through casually… Right, Sammy?"

Dean looked to Sammy for support, needing confirmation he wasn't the worst guy on the planet just then. Sam thought about it but nodded his agreement. "Right. Hell, I never wanted to sit and chat to Dad when I was in a funk. I'd just keep pushing until he made me snap out of it. I mean, I hated getting my ass whupped so bad, but it worked. I'm not so sure the tough love approach on your partner is wise though…" Sam warned, knowing his brother's mind well.

Amelia grinned at Dean. "So he says…"

Dean pulled a face. "Dudes! I can't unsee that image, man…"

Amelia laughed, handing him an icepack once she's check him over. "Sammy, make sure he keeps that on. I'm gonna go put some proper clothes on. I'd hate for you to see too much, Dean…"

Dean blushed, squirming in embarrassment as Little Dean tried to make himself known. "Sorry, darlin', I'm a man of instinct."

Amelia smiled and winked then took her leave; figuring some along time between the brothers couldn't go amiss. Sam handed him the ice pack and an ice cold beer, then sat beside him, Shelby (their dog) lying contentedly at his feet. He reached down to scratch the Golden Retriever's head, looking at Dean thoughtfully.

"So you spanked him, huh? Kid's practically your own now…"

Sam said meditatively after a few moments, hiding a grin at the way Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Shut up, Sammy…"

"Well, it's true. Dad would have hung us out to dry, so would Uncle Bobby. You're hooked on the kid."

"Sammy… Not now."

"Why not?"

"Because… Damnit, Sammy. She was so pissed at me, dude. She was just about ready for giving me the cold shoulder…"

Sam shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "…And you'd let her?"

"I didn't have a choice. I overruled her authority, man, overstepped the mark."

"She was just upset. You know how protective she is."

"And stupid. If she wants to give me silent treatment or guilt trip me then fine... I'll just stay out of her way. That kid needs to learn some respect and fix his attitude. He's a good boy but she lets him away with everything. I was just trying to look after him and teach him, man. If she wants to act like that then I'll give them space."

"Uh, Dean…"

Sam pushed at his hair awkwardly, trying not to blush a little.

"What? Oh… Shit, Sam, sorry. I'll head out and book a room for a couple of days. Cheers for the beer…"

Dean started to stand, suddenly painfully aware that he'd interrupted Sam and Amelia's plans for the evening. Sam rolled his eyes, whistling low.

"For the love of God, Dean, you're not going anywhere in that state. You've been drinking. And you're feeling crappy. Stay and have some nachos and just chill, alright? We have a spare room and there's a Rangers game on tonight. Sound good."

"Uh…"

"Come on, Dean" Amelia agreed from the kitchen doorway, huge bowl of nachos in hand. We'll all hang out and help you work out what to do to sort things out."

Dean looked between them then sighed, nodding. "Thanks, guys. I, uh… I appreciate it."

They got settled and turned the TV to the game and soon Dean felt himself relax a little. Shelby climbed up on the couch next to him, stretching out against him. Dean smiled fondly, scratching the dog's coat absent-mindedly. Ben had been begging them for a dog for months and in that moment Dean was tempted to cave. He didn't even know how things would pan out though so didn't even want to think about that yet.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the phone ring or his brother speaking. He downed the last of his beer pensively, grunting when he felt a pillow collide with his head. "What the…?"

"Lisa's asking for you."

Dean pulled a face. "What did I do now?"

"She's asking you to go home. She says Ben's asking for you, and that maybe she overreacted. Apparently when he found out you were gone, he kind of freaked a little…"

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand across his stubbled cheek. "Dude…"

Sam held up a hand to silence him. "Hey, buddy. You okay?"

Dean sat up straighter, recognising the change in Sam's tone. "Ben?" He mouthed, huffing when Sam ignored him.

"Yeah, Dean's here. Sure, you can talk to him. Hold on, I'll go get him."

Sam covered the receiver for a moment. "You gonna answer?"

Dean held out the phone. "Gimme."

Sam tried to hide a smirk. "You're so whipped…"

Dean huffed but didn't respond. "Ben? Are you okay?"

"D…Dean? Did you l…leave cause of me? You d...didn't even say goodnight or bye…"

"Sorry, tough guy, I was just a bit distracted. I didn't leave because of you though, don't worry. Your Mom and I just have a few things to sort out, champ."

"Oh. 'Kay… Are you coming home soon?"

"I'm not sure if I'll be home tonight yet, kid. I'll be home sometime soon. Be good for your Mom though, alright?"

"But…"

"Ben…"

"Fine. I gotta go."

"Night, Ben. Be good."

"Sure. Bye…"

"Dean?"

"Lisa."

"Go on upstairs, sweetie, I'll be up soon. Ben…"

"Let me, Lis."

"I… Ben!"

"Lisa… Put me on loudspeaker."

Lisa sighed but obliged, too worn out to argue. "Ben Braeden, are you listening to me?"

Silence greeted him.

"Come on, Ben."

"I hear you…" Ben admitted sullenly after a few moments.

"Good. What was the last thing I said to you, huh?"

"Um…"

"What did I say?"

"Be good…"

"Right. And are you being good?"

Dean practically heard the kid squirm.

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought. Now, here's the deal. You're already in enough trouble, dude. So you're gonna clean your teeth and get back into bed. I'm going to talk to your Mom, and I'd better not hear any more nonsense or there'll be hell to pay. We clear?"

"Mhm…"

"Good boy. On you go then. Love you, Champ."

"You too…"

Dean waited for Ben to leave, then steeled himself for the argument that was likely to follow. Lisa's next words surprised him.

"Thanks, Dean. He's really unsettled. Um… I'm sorry, about earlier. I just hate seeing him upset and I react on instinct. Please come home? Ben needs you and so do I…"

Dean thought for a moment. "Lis, you shouted at me…"

"I know, babe. I'm sorry. We'll fix this…"

"How?"

"We'll talk about this and find a compromise that works for us both. Set some ground rules, and agree on our discipline methods. I can see that I need to make some changes because it's not just me on my own now, but it's gonna take me time to adjust…"

"Alright. I'm on my way. Make sure he does what he's told and I'll get him settled."

Lisa exhaled in relief. "Thanks, Dean."

"I'll be home soon, Lis. I love you."

"I love you too, Dean…"

"Alright, later babe."

Dean hung up, letting out a frustrated breath. "Uh, I gotta…"

"I'll drive you."

"That's okay, I…"

"I'll drive, Dean. You can pick up the car tomorrow, you won't want to head back tonight when you're finished there."

Dean nodded, resigned. Sam could be stubborn as a damn mule when he wanted and Dean knew he'd not win this battle.

"Alright, Sammy. Thanks. And sorry for ruining your evening…"

Amelia smiled. "You didn't. It was nice seeing you. Go home and make everything better in Home de Winchester."

The boys headed out, making quick time to Dean and Lisa's. It wasn't far and Dean probably could have walked, but he was grateful for the lift. It had started snowing heavily again and he'd only brought his leather jacket out with him.

He trudged inside when Sammy dropped him off, hands, stuffed deep in his pockets. The house was quiet when he stepped inside, which surprised him. Usually it was mental when he got home from work so it was a significant difference. "Lis?" He called quietly, taking his boots off and hanging his coat on the post at the bottom of the stairs.

Lisa appeared from the living room, looking tired. "Hey…"

"Where is he?"

"His room. I had to hold the door shut for a few minutes but I think he's calm."

"Did he kick off?"

"No, he just tried to get up a few times and I wasn't sure how to avoid him freaking out. Sorry…"

"Hey, you did great. Well done, babe…"

Lisa leaned into him, glad of the quiet comfort.

Eventually Dean stepped back. "I'd better go up and see him before he panics. I'll be down soon."

Lisa nodded, stepping back to let him go upstairs. Dean took a quick detour to the bathroom then quietly knocked on Ben's bedroom door.

"Dean?"

Ben asked uncertainly from inside, looking up as Dean entered. "It's me, buddy. How you holding up?" Dean asked, taking a seat on the bed while Ben scrambled to sit up. "Sorry I disappeared, I figured your Mom would tuck you in. Did she not?"

Ben shrugged, silently fingering the cover absentmindedly.

"Ben? C'mon, talk to me, buddy… You're a good boy, where's all this attitude come from, huh?"

Ben shrugged again and Dean struggled not to get frustrated. How the hell did his Dad raise two boys single-handedly? This was _hard._ His dad had told him how hard it was, especially with Sammy, but still… They'd managed. He and Sammy had learned to not lead Dad on a merry chase if they didn't want to end up with double the punishment.

Dean knew that Lisa would go off the handle if he tried that one though, so didn't even entertain the thought. This situation was new to all of them and he didn't see the point in making it worse than it really had to be.

"You wanna know what I think?"

Ben looked up then, curiosity lighting up his eyes. He swallowed but kept his eyes on Dean's, almost looking hopeful. Dean could empathise; sometimes he'd been the lost little boy looking for someone to understand and take over for a while. Dad had tried to be that man, but John Winchester was haunted. When Dean's mom had passed… Well, Dad was never the same again. When life had been normal, before the supernatural, Dad had understood Dean so well. He'd been totally in tune with him and could always recognise what Dean was thinking. But as Dean had gotten older… Well, things had been different when it was just the three Winchester men. Dad hadn't had time to be distracted by his boys, had often been away leaving Dean to play Mom and Dad for Sammy. It was a tough lifestyle, and one Dean wouldn't wish on anyone. Uncle Bobby had been John's saving grace. Uncle Bobby had managed to play Mom and Dad when need be, had given Dean a chance to be himself and be young.

He supposed Ben had lived that life a little too. It couldn't have been easy for the kid, having no Dad to teach him right from wrong. Lisa had done a great job, but boys needed fathers. They needed a Dad, to help them mature and grow into a man. To learn how to provide for their families later on, and how to have integrity. Dean was so glad Bobby had been there to pick up the slack when Dad was away, otherwise he knew he wouldn't be sitting there on Ben's bed about to go all Dad on his ass.

Dean had always been the brother afraid of commitment. He didn't want to settle down and be constrained. Thought it would hold him back, but actually, moving in with the Braeden's was the best choice he'd made in a long time. He let the revelation wash over him, quiet and reassuring in the pit of his stomach, then steeled himself to get one awkward conversation out the way.

"I think you're testing me."

Ben pulled a face, disbelief evident in his expression. Dean smiled knowingly.

"You like having me around. I'm the Dad you've never had before. But that also means uncertainty for you. How do you know I won't just up and walk away? How will things differ from it being only you and your Mom? Will I get between you guys? I know it's been a big change having me here permanently. Your life's changed, your routine's changed and you've now got somebody else to answer to. Even worse, that somebody is someone who's now bossing you around and pulling you up for things your Mom doesn't get mad at you for. And hey, how can that possibly be fair? You've done just fine with your Mom up until now, and now it's not fair to have someone interfere and be a bit of a jerk to you. Any of this sound familiar, huh?"

Ben looked at him with such a genuine rabbit-in-headlights expression that Dean almost laughed. Oh boy, he remembered showing that look plenty of times in his young life. "Looks like I hit the bullseye… I know this is a big change, buddy. It's a big change for me too… But I'm not trying to make things different with you and your Mom. I only got annoyed today and told you off because I really care about you like you were my own kid, and I want to see you grow into a man one day who doesn't lose his temper and who makes good choices. Can you understand that?"

Ben sat stock still.

"…Ben?"

"Like your own kid? Really?"

Dean had to smile at how hopeful Ben sounded. "Like my own kid, Ben. That's why I'm not gonna let you get away with all the crap. I really care about you, we're a family now. Okay?"

Ben smiled, nodding shyly. "I'd… I'd like that. Thanks, Dean. Um…"

Dean hesitated a moment then decided to follow his instincts, reaching out to tousle Ben's hair. Ben relaxed into the touch without noticing what he was doing, seeming to finally settle. He yawned, looking younger than his twelve years. Dean smiled down at him.

"You feeling a bit better now, dude?"

Ben nodded. "Uh-hu. Thanks Dean. Um… I'm sorry about earlier. Do we still gotta… y'know? It really sucked earlier…"

Dean sighed, rubbing his own head in agitation. It wasn't the first time he'd ever smacked Ben, but the kid had begged that Lisa didn't get told before in case she grounded him before parties or trips he had planned. That didn't mean it got any easier, and Dean really didn't want to have to discipline him again, but he knew it was exactly what a pre-teen boy needed; clear boundaries and for promises to be kept.

"'Fraid so, buddy. Let's get it over with, then you can get some sleep. It's been a long day…"

Ben pouted but wisely didn't argue. He could see in Dean's posture that he genuinely cared, and already felt bad for letting his role-model down. He desperately wanted to make things up to Dean so was determined to try and show how brave he could be.

Dean squeezed his shoulder in acknowledgement when he nodded and nervously stood up. "Good boy. I'm gonna take you pyjama pants down, okay? You can keep your underwear though. First, can you tell me why we're here?"

Ben answered quietly, blushing and stepping from foot to foot nervously.

"Good man. C'mere then…"

He didn't waste more time talking, figuring if Ben hadn't taken in the lecturing by now, scolding him wouldn't work. This was more of a reminder anyway… He made quick work of shucking the kid's superman pyjamas, then wrapped a solid arm round Ben's waist. Ben shivered nervously, but Dean didn't make him wait long.

"Oww! Dean, too hard…"

Dean heard him and lightened his force slightly but not enough for Ben to really notice. He spread the swats out, giving time for them to register before laying down another crisp spank in a random, patient fashion. Ben


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa nodded, stepping back to let him go upstairs. Dean took a quick detour to the bathroom then quietly knocked on Ben's bedroom door.

"Dean?"

Ben asked uncertainly from inside, looking up as Dean entered. "It's me, buddy. How you holding up?" Dean asked, taking a seat on the bed while Ben scrambled to sit up. "Sorry I disappeared, I figured your Mom would tuck you in. Did she not?"

Ben shrugged, silently fingering the cover absentmindedly.

"Ben? C'mon, talk to me, buddy… You're a good boy, where's all this attitude come from, huh?"

Ben shrugged again and Dean struggled not to get frustrated. How the hell did his Dad raise two boys single-handedly? This was _hard._ His dad had told him how hard it was, especially with Sammy, but still… They'd managed. He and Sammy had learned to not lead Dad on a merry chase if they didn't want to end up with double the punishment.

Dean knew that Lisa would go off the handle if he tried that one though, so didn't even entertain the thought. This situation was new to all of them and he didn't see the point in making it worse than it really had to be.

"You wanna know what I think?"

Ben looked up then, curiosity lighting up his eyes. He swallowed but kept his eyes on Dean's, almost looking hopeful. Dean could empathise; sometimes he'd been the lost little boy looking for someone to understand and take over for a while. Dad had tried to be that man, but John Winchester was haunted. When Dean's mom had passed… Well, Dad was never the same again. When life had been normal, before the supernatural, Dad had understood Dean so well. He'd been totally in tune with him and could always recognise what Dean was thinking. But as Dean had gotten older… Well, things had been different when it was just the three Winchester men. Dad hadn't had time to be distracted by his boys, had often been away leaving Dean to play Mom and Dad for Sammy. It was a tough lifestyle, and one Dean wouldn't wish on anyone. Uncle Bobby had been John's saving grace. Uncle Bobby had managed to play Mom and Dad when need be, had given Dean a chance to be himself and be young.

He supposed Ben had lived that life a little too. It couldn't have been easy for the kid, having no Dad to teach him right from wrong. Lisa had done a great job, but boys needed fathers. They needed a Dad, to help them mature and grow into a man. To learn how to provide for their families later on, and how to have integrity. Dean was so glad Bobby had been there to pick up the slack when Dad was away, otherwise he knew he wouldn't be sitting there on Ben's bed about to go all Dad on his ass.

Dean had always been the brother afraid of commitment. He didn't want to settle down and be constrained. Thought it would hold him back, but actually, moving in with the Braeden's was the best choice he'd made in a long time. He let the revelation wash over him, quiet and reassuring in the pit of his stomach, then steeled himself to get one awkward conversation out the way.

"I think you're testing me."

Ben pulled a face, disbelief evident in his expression. Dean smiled knowingly.

"You like having me around. I'm the Dad you've never had before. But that also means uncertainty for you. How do you know I won't just up and walk away? How will things differ from it being only you and your Mom? Will I get between you guys? I know it's been a big change having me here permanently. Your life's changed, your routine's changed and you've now got somebody else to answer to. Even worse, that somebody is someone who's now bossing you around and pulling you up for things your Mom doesn't get mad at you for. And hey, how can that possibly be fair? You've done just fine with your Mom up until now, and now it's not fair to have someone interfere and be a bit of a jerk to you. Any of this sound familiar, huh?"

Ben looked at him with such a genuine rabbit-in-headlights expression that Dean almost laughed. Oh boy, he remembered showing that look plenty of times in his young life. "Looks like I hit the bullseye… I know this is a big change, buddy. It's a big change for me too… But I'm not trying to make things different with you and your Mom. I only got annoyed today and told you off because I really care about you like you were my own kid, and I want to see you grow into a man one day who doesn't lose his temper and who makes good choices. Can you understand that?"

Ben sat stock still.

"…Ben?"

"Like your own kid? Really?"

Dean had to smile at how hopeful Ben sounded. "Like my own kid, Ben. That's why I'm not gonna let you get away with all the crap. I really care about you, we're a family now. Okay?"

Ben smiled, nodding shyly. "I'd… I'd like that. Thanks, Dean. Um…"

Dean hesitated a moment then decided to follow his instincts, reaching out to tousle Ben's hair. Ben relaxed into the touch without noticing what he was doing, seeming to finally settle. He yawned, looking younger than his twelve years. Dean smiled down at him.

"You feeling a bit better now, dude?"

Ben nodded. "Uh-hu. Thanks Dean. Um… I'm sorry about earlier. Do we still gotta… y'know? It really sucked earlier…"

Dean sighed, rubbing his own head in agitation. It wasn't the first time he'd ever smacked Ben, but the kid had begged that Lisa didn't get told before in case she grounded him before parties or trips he had planned. That didn't mean it got any easier, and Dean really didn't want to have to discipline him again, but he knew it was exactly what a pre-teen boy needed; clear boundaries and for promises to be kept.

"'Fraid so, buddy. Let's get it over with, then you can get some sleep. It's been a long day…"

Ben pouted but wisely didn't argue. He could see in Dean's posture that he genuinely cared, and already felt bad for letting his role-model down. He desperately wanted to make things up to Dean so was determined to try and show how brave he could be.

Dean squeezed his shoulder in acknowledgement when he nodded and nervously stood up. "Good boy. I'm gonna take you pyjama pants down, okay? You can keep your underwear though. First, can you tell me why we're here?"

Ben answered quietly, blushing and stepping from foot to foot nervously.

"Good man. C'mere then…"

He didn't waste more time talking, figuring if Ben hadn't taken in the lecturing by now, scolding him wouldn't work. This was more of a reminder anyway… He made quick work of shucking the kid's superman pyjamas, then wrapped a solid arm round Ben's waist. Ben shivered nervously, but Dean didn't make him wait long.

"Oww! Dean, too hard…"

Dean heard him and lightened his force slightly but not enough for Ben to really notice. He spread the swats out, giving time for them to register before laying down another crisp spank in a random, patient fashion. Ben was soon kicking and wriggling, not feeling brave anymore. Dean had been fairly thorough at Walmart and the sting hadn't worn off yet, so each solid collision of his hand with Ben's tender backside relit the fire to an increasingly awful degree. Ben was determined to be quiet though, so for a while the only sound in the room was that of flesh against flesh as dean swatted the tops of his thighs.

Dean heard Ben sniffle and had to harden his hard to keep going. He tried not to get annoyed at himself; he was Dean Winchester damn it, the man who always did what had to be done, no matter what. Why was it so hard to just follow through with this?!

It had been hard hearing Dad discipline Sammy too, but he'd always gotten through that knowing Sammy needed it. But he'd never really been the one doing this. Sure, occasionally when it really needed doing and Dad wasn't going to be back any time soon, but even then, Bobby had always stepped up… God, this was hard. Dean found himself respecting his Dad a little bit more the more he learned about parenting.

With a sigh, Dean moved the swats back to Ben's backside. "Nearly done, champ. No more tantrums, alright? You've been brought up better than that and I expect better from you. So does your Mom. Understood?"

"Uh-hu! Deaaaan…"

"Shush, I'm almost finished. I hope you understand, Ben, because if I see another display there will be consequences and you really won't like them. Okay, be brave another minute and then I'll give you a big hug and you're all forgiven."

Ben whimpered, but Dean didn't give him time to protest. He landed a dozen open palmed spanks to Ben's undercurve then stopped, rubbing the kids back. Ben was crying hard by then, feeling miserable. Dean knew he hadn't been as hard as Dad would have been, but he'd been in the kid's position often enough to remember how much it hurt and how much it sucked being smacked again before bed.

"All done, buddy. Good boy, just breathe for me. That's it, shush…"

"S…s…sorry!"

Ben wailed, hiding his face in his duvet. "I know. It's in the past now, just relax. Come on, give me a hug and try calm down." Ben was still crying too hard to move so Dean carefully gathered him up like John often had when he was still young enough to be comforted by his old man. Ben reached for his hoody, burrowing in; seemingly oblivious to being half undressed. Dean fixed his pyjamas then held him close, rubbing his back quietly. He wasn't a big talker and didn't really know what to say in these situations so opted for quiet affirmation instead. It seemed to be doing the trick, so why complicate things?

Ben quieted as he listened to the steady thump of Dean's heartbeat, surprised to find his tears slowed to sniffles so quickly. He didn't think he'd ever sit again but he didn't care just then with the solid, reassuring weight of Dean's arms around him.

Dean waited till he settled then tousled his hair gently. "How you holding up? He asked with rare tenderness.

Ben shrugged, sniffing. "'Kay… Sore."

"It'll probably hurt until tomorrow, but it should settle soon. You think you'll survive?"

"Maybe. If I had a cookie and milk it might help…"

Dean chuckled, winking at Ben. "Food, huh? Always raises the morale in camp. Alright, come on. We can show your Mom I didn't kill you while we're at it. If you ask nice, she might make some hot chocolate…"

"Can you ask?"

"I don't think she'll like me too much just now, champ."

Ben smiled. "She likes you a lot. She's real stuck on you…"

Dean laughed. "Good. I'm stuck on her too… I'm quite fond of you as well."

Ben giggled, completely unabashed. "That's cause I'm awesome, duh."

Dean laughed aloud. Sometimes the kid was so like him that it actually scared him. He'd wondered before; Dean and Lisa had been in a relationship roundabout the time she got pregnant but so far she'd never confirmed his questions.

They arrived downstairs laughing, and Lisa appeared in the kitchen doorway looking worried. "Ben? Are you okay, sweetie?"

Ben offered a reassuring smile, giving her a fierce hug. "Uh-hu. I'm really sorry I let you down today, Mom. I shouldn't have shouted or thrown stuff at the sore and I should have gone to bed when you asked me. Love you…"

Lisa looked to Dean but seemed surprisingly calm. "I love you too, Ben. So much. Can I make it better at all?"

Ben smiled. "Can we get hot chocolate? And cookies?" He asked before lowering his voice so Dean couldn't hear. "Please don't be mad at him, Mom… He cares about me, that's all. And he gave me lots of hugs after, and I know he forgives me… Please forgive him?"

Lisa looked at the earnest plea in her son's eyes and didn't have the willpower to fight the big eyes begging her. "Okay, baby. Why don't you get comfy on the couch and I'll get you some supper?"

"Dean too?"

"Dean too."

Ben grinned. "Thanks, mom! Come on, Dean…"

"I'll be there in a minute, tough guy. Why don't you pick an episode of Spiderman to watch while you have your hot chocolate?"

"Really? I can watch one?"

Dean smiled at Ben's delight. It was the same delight he'd often seen on Sammy's face when he got a treat like that. "One, then its bedtime. I think you've earned it after being so brave tonight."

Ben punched the air in excitement and scrambled off to the lounge to choose a show to watch. Ben waited until he was distracted, then turned to meet Lisa's gaze, unsure what to say.

"Uh…"

He trailed off when Lisa moved to give him a hug, cuddling close to him. Dean stood dumbly for a moment before wrapping his arms round her.

"How are you holding up, babe?" She asked after a moment, looking up at him in concern.

Dean blinked in surprise before shrugging. "I'm alright… Shit though, that's hard…I'm sorry I…"

Lisa smiled, holding a finger up to his lips. "You did well, Dean. He's… Um, well he's calmer than I've seen him in quite a while. I don't like what you did, and I can't do it myself. But… It seems to have worked, somehow. I'm not really sure what's going on but I trust you. We'll iron out the kinks but Ben seems happy. That's the most important thing to me, that Ben's safe and happy. I'm sorry I got so mad earlier, it's so hard hearing him cry."

"Tell me about it… I love you, Lis. You and Ben. You know that, right?"

Lisa nodded against him. "I know. We love you too. Now, there's something else…"

Dean groaned, chuckling at her next words. "You want cream and marshmallows?"

"No brainer, babe. We menfolk need food to boost morale…"

Lisa laughed, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'm sure I can manage that. Go get comfy with Ben, I'll bring it through."

Dean didn't need telling twice. He went to the living room and took a seat next to Ben, a little surprised when Ben quietly wriggled round to get comfy against him, not taking his eyes from the TV. Dean wrapped an arm round him and turned to the TV, smiling to himself. Things weren't perfect, but he knew they would find their way as a family. He wasn't sure how his Dad had managed to make things work but he knew that he had the same Winchester backbone and he was determined to find a way forward that didn't hurt his precious family unnecessarily.

Lisa appeared with a tray of drinks and Dean relaxed, pushing the thoughts from his mind. He didn't know the way forward, but in that moment all that mattered was the feel of Ben curled up against him and the woman he loved holding his hand while Spiderman made sure the people of New York lived to see another day.


End file.
